Alice Nakiri
Alice Nakiri (薙切 アリス Nakiri Arisu) is one of the students of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and also Erina Nakiri's cousin. As a member of the Nakiri Family , Alice is skilled in the culinary arts, focusing on molecular gastronomy. Since Sōma Yukihira's amazing cooking skills had subdued Erina's tongue and even impressed her grandfather, Alice, like many of Soma's rivals/possible rivals who listened to his infamous ambitious speech, wishes to humble the Yukihira Genius herself while rivaled her cousin in the same time. With her refined cooking mostly supported on cutting-edge theories, Alice's is no pushover whose skills are even rivaled with Erina's; makes the Tootsuki Pauper as one of Soma's arch-rival in the academy. Appearance Alice has silver-white short hair, with the left part of it parted in a longer bang. She also has fair skin, red eyes and a slender body figure, just like her cousin, Erina. Personality As another prestigious of the Nakiri Family, Alice is one of the prideful students in Tootsuki. Like Erina and other privileged students in the academy, Alice is arrogant and narcissistic as she deemed efforts meddlesome and futile to against talented people like her; at the same time she thinks that her cookery is unrivaled too since Alice believes that an amazing dish is best if calculated correctly without expecting failures. Like many of other students, Alice seems to be ignorant of the credentials of her rivals, until Soma's sudden enrollment in the academy. Alice is also mischievous, liking to tease her would-be rivals like a toy before she predicting her rival's defeat/victory depending on her mood. Alice also seemed to begrudging person who never forgets the bad deeds (such as Erina's ill treatment during childhood) and she often sees cookery nothing more but an artistic experiment which she often used her fine-planned blueprint, which never failed her, as her step to greatness which she claimed that things without failures would represent perfection; mostly relied on bio-technology (Molecular Gastronomy) and arts based cooking style to improvise her works. Despite shared her cousin's narcissistic and arrogant behavior, Alice's views to the society is polar opposite to Erina's, which instead of thinking those who is defeated are expendable (such as how Erina ditched Ikumi after her defeat against Soma in his first Shokugeki), Alice would forgive while try to find out the reason for her subordinate's loss. Alice is cunning yet playful as she often to crack up some jokes for personal amusement, usually when she is also share her jokes with her peers. Even if Alice seems care little about anyone around her which deemed them as "boring" (unlike rivals like Soma who she see him to be "fun" as her teasing subject), Alice is friendly, wise, social-butterfly and benevolent towards to any allies/rivals and she didn't abuse her powers to oppress her peers. While Erina befriended only with the students with high class background, Alice, on the contrary ,befriends almost everyone whoever she think interesting, disregards of the difference of social class and even the ferocious rivals like Soma. She is also give her rival the hint for survival if any of her rivals wish to have mercy from the iron rule of the academy; the strong prevail over whims. Because of her polar differences between she and Erina, the tug-of-war conflict between the Nakiri Cousins for supremacy is fierce until Soma entered the academy life had changed her mind not just to surpasses her cousin, but also the transfer student whose infamous ambitious speech has gotten attention from everyone. Since Soma's early achievement made great impact in academy , Alice added Soma into her rivalry hit-list and try to observe him from the shadows until the time is ripe; making her an intense rival against both Soma and Erina. Despite her rivalry with Erina, Alice is often cares for Erina and acted as her guide to a normal life and enjoy it to the fullest without any remorse. Plot Childhood Alice is born and raised by the Nakiri Family as her father, whose founding the Tootsuki International Group in European Branch in Denmark (her mother is a Danish, makes her one of few mixed blooded member of the Nakiri Family), famed for the head of the Molecular Gastronomy and using cookery as the science project to make the best dish in the world. She is also lived under the same mansion with her cousin, Erina along with her grandfather Nakiri Senzaemon since childhood until the age of 5. Despite Alice and Erina shared the same pedigree and lineage, they didn't get along each other as they often at their throats on something they often shared. For example, Alice's favorite toy was snatch away by Erina at age of 3. To deepen her scar of grudge, Alice is heavily criticized by Erina over her self baked cake, deemed tasted horrible, at the age of 4. Alice is then left Japan to Denmark for her cookery training until the age of 14. She returned to Japan at the age of 14 (1 year before Soma's enrollment) and enrolled herself to the her grandfather culinary academy to reach to the top as the next director of the academy, and begin her fierce rivalry with her cousin since Erina, who shared her same ambition; claimed that she is second only to her cousin. Life in the Academy Since her school life, Alice is often sees Erina as a thorn in her flesh while fight against Erina as they shared their same goal to become the part of the her family business after they graduation. Until Soma surprising enrollment after his dish subdued Erina's God Tongue and even impressed the Demon King taste would changed the academy life and the Nakiri household(especially the cousins) life respectively. Alice was one of many students heard over Soma's infamous ambitious speech to become the top while not losing to any students, who can't understand the customer's needs, in the academy. After hearing Soma's infamous ambition speech during the Orientation Day Ceremony and even heard the news about Soma's first Shokugeki victory against Erina's former enforcer and ally, Mito Ikumi, Alice begin intrigued about Soma, and his victory would prompt her observe Soma from the shadows until the time is ripe. Third Round and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc & Breakfast Buffet Struggle Tale Like Erina and Soma, Alice is then joined the other student to the Tootsuki Resort for the Training Camp and passed every trial with ease. That is until she heard the rumors about the infamous Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud, a feud which no student stands against a legend before, had spread the entire hotel, Alice would intrigued even more about Soma and she decided to pay him a visit while meet her cousin along the way with her partner. On the third night of the camp, Alice didn't attended Doujima's speech about the Day 4 Trial (thanks to her partner's scout for info) and she is making her intimidating appearance in front of Erina while taunting Erina that her princess days in the camp would be over if she is not careful, not before the Tootsuki Princess retaliated that she will not considered Alice's "bark" as wise warning. As the Tootsuki Princess left to her personal kitchen, Alice begin to smirk as if she had known her cousin could be this stubborn just to save her face while begin to wonder how Soma's appearance alone had changed Erina even though she is still stubborn as always. While reached to the kitchen without everyone's notice, Alice is observing Soma's collected ingredients and when confused Soma asked of her anomaly presence, Alice dodge the question as she give a credit to Soma about his selection of dish while smiling at him (though her smile would prompt him to be vigilant). Just as she is leaving the kitchen after bids farewell and good luck, Alice is bumped to her partner and angrily asks her partner for the purpose of his idle. As her partner complained over her previous attitude to Erina, Alice replied that she recalled it as intimidation pose so she can threats her rival to "back off" and irritatingly livid by her partner dense response over her actions; without realize that her argument had dragged Soma into her issues. Just as Soma asked if Alice finished the outline recipe for the trial since she is free to browse almost everyone in the kitchen, Alice giving a yes as an answer yet she didn't revealed what she is going to make before bit farewell and good luck again to Soma; which left Soma confused of what is her reason to visit the kitchen in the first place. While on her way to her room, Alice would found Soma interesting yet skeptic about Soma's current state after the Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud had spread around the hotel. According to her remark, Alice found him as a "letdown" after she see him in person while presumes if Soma is intentionally failed himself out of the game with the "poor selection" of the ingredient; based on her theory that Soma's random selections for uncertain recipe without any knowledge about situations like buffet would be his undoing for his own doom. On Day 4 morning, Alice is taking her ticket and her station would be in the Hall E while meets Ikumi in an uncharacteristic curiosity. As Ikumi is shocked while asked her purpose, Alice dodge her question by wonder on how did Erina's former champion is ditched by Erina and in turn, ask Ikumi if Erina screwed her after Ikumi lost her Shokugeki. Sensed her anger boiled over her illogical question, Alice calmly told Ikumi that it is all but a joke before she pardon herself to her station as the trial begin; while waiting the right time to present her dish. When the time is ripe for her, Alice begin to call the crowd to taste her very own Nature Treasure Trio Egg Set, which 3 different flavor (Neptune Diluted Ocean Glee with Salmon Eggs in Yolk, Dutch Style Asparagus Forest In An Egg,Milk Shake in an Egg) of eggs had intrigued and amazed by the staff and the guest as they wonder if the dish is a canvas instead of food. Alice's colorful and artistic dish soon ignited a customer frenzy which immediately exceeding beyond 200 dishes. While reaching 380 dishes as her final record as her stock are all finished, Alice exits Hall E as she is qualified to the next round while leave Ikumi in shocked in disbelief, whose progress are slowly going to 200 dishes, while begin to wonder how did Erina and Soma doing in the kitchen in the test. Just as she arrived to Hall A, Alice is surprised that Soma managed to turn his supposed disadvantages into his unexpected aid by performing a live cooking exhibition to attract staff and guest until he managed to make 200 dishes in mere 30 minutes. Intrigued over Soma's close call to sudden success, Alice rush to Soma and Erina side as she is praised over Soma's achievement. Behind her compliment however, there is a skepticism which Alice knows better than anyone, even the Tootsuki Princess herself. She isn't impressed while mocks his last-minute creative moves would be nothing more but mere "monkey stunt" to narrowly pass the trial, with an exhausted Soma confused over her quote. Regardless, Alice change the subject while claimed that the sole solution to get to the top is through cutting-edge theories and precise planning before even executing the cooking(like her Nature Treasure Trio Egg Set) and with Soma's current skills involving suicidal move without a perfect plan, Soma will never grant his dreams to become the best chef of all or even rate against her. When the exhausted Soma remained silent, Alice politely reintroduced herself to Soma while telling the Yukihira Genius that she will be the one to humble him and everyone instead of Erina. Just as Soma is confused over the relationship between her and Erina since they both shared their surnames, Alice clarified that she and Erina are cousins and she introduced her background as her father opened the Tootsuki International Group in European Branch(her partner came and his line is snatched back then) to Soma, including her rivalry with Erina ever since they were kids, with Alice reminder about Erina's bad treatment and scorn over her had ignited the young rivalry between the cousins; much to Erina's embarrassment as if the past had any relation to the present . Alice then switch her attention back to Soma as she is skeptic over Soma's infamous ambition speech, which claimed that the modern culinary favors more on art and science, while mocks Soma's skills lead him to nowhere by pointing the last minute solution would proved that he is not a perfect caliber in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy. To Alice anomaly surprise however, the Yukihira Genius counter her mockery that his improvements and success are based from his learning from his experiences of failing, because for him cookery is not about complicated rocket science (scientific theory) nor Mona Lisa(abstract art), but it is all about customer service to give the customer the best leisure while tasting the food. Soma's wise word had made the Nakiri Pauper livid about his wise cracking cunning and cheeky attitude got the best of her, assumed someone ordinary like Soma would give a golden lecture to a proud Nakiri such as she. Refused to acknowledge Soma's unpredictable talent yet further intrigued, Alice would tell Soma that she too didn't planned on losing to everyone, further anticipate that she will defeat Soma personally some other time and bid farewell to him; later intrigued that Soma found her challenge interesting. Alice proceeded to pass into the next round until Day 5 afternoon. Like the 628 remnant students, Alice would joined into the assembly while listen to Doujima's golden quote (which she either ignored or not paying attention about his quote), and ready for the next round which is actually the Banquet for Victor as the reward for all the surviving student. She is last seen joined with other 628 qualified students (including her arch rivals Soma and Erina) in the Banquet of Victors with her partner, and she also return to the academy via the student bus. Chosen as a Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Few days prior the Training Camp and the Summer Break, Alice is among the students to seek their names on the board of the announcement for the Tootsuki Autumn Election. As she has always expected, Alice is among the selected 60 into the gourmet festival. While her partner said that his name is on the list too, Alice is no surprise as she and tell him that with her side, the partner would have pass and warn him not to lose in the first round. As p, Alice is livid about his gloomy behavior, which assumed to be a disrespect, and told him to respect her more while cheer him up, even with he claimed that he did respect her in any angle. In the same time, she met Soma among the crowd and greeting him with a familiar formalities and joins many of the qualifiers listen to Urara's message about the briefing of the rules of the Gala of All Festivals. After listened to the briefing, Alice would chat with Soma in the Academy Courtyard and telling that Erina would not be joining this year Gala of All Festival due to her position as the Elite 10 Council members who organized the event, much to her dismay that she has to wait for the right moment to confront her. While continuing chatting with Soma, Alice would ask Soma if she. After she heard Soma's positive answers, Alice would tell Soma the purpose of the festival and the relation between the Main Tournament and the Gala of All Festivals. According to her, most of the current Elite 10 Council members got their seats due to the Main Tournament and tell the Yukihira Genius that the 3 way dance between herself, Erina and Soma would be her greatest anticipation . As the announcement had been decided as curry, Alice would put her dishes into practice as the preparation while anticipating that her perfection would eventually prevails like always. 1 Month After and The Arrival of Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale It's 1 month has passed after the announcement, Alice is among the 60 participants and ready for the Gala of All Festivals along with her partner, embracing the now approaches. Though seemly separated from her partner, Alice remain confident as she believed that her talents would help her. As all Senior Nakiri's motivation speech may have boiled everyone's spirit and enthusiasm about their induction as the 92 Generation Students, Alice insist that others celebrate their induction way too early and failed to foresee what up ahead, especially confronting such rivals as her and other talents. After her grandfather's speech that made the students hustle their feet to the scene, Alice would bid her partner farewell and going to the Block B. As the has finally commences, Alice begin her cooking with her own technique, along side with Erina's Secretary, Arato Hisako. To begin the dish, Alice would present her ranged cookware to cook her dish, ranging from refrigerator until mixed fruit macchine. While seemly impressed over Hisako's cookery skills, Alice tell her that she has finally found a worthy challenge other than Erina and Soma and wishes Hisako would put up a good fight; only to be retaliated by Hisako that she will fight for Erina's prestigious name and her Elite spot, even if it means confronting the powerhouse chef such as herself. As the cooking period has finally finishes, Alice is among of many talents put the halt of the cooking witnesses her fellow participants eliminated one by one, due to the eligible points for the 5 judges approval is 50 points and none of them pass the score. In the same time, she is also witness her fellow participant, Sadatsuka Nao shows her own dish for the day, the Black Curry Laksa. However,the dish itself smells so nasty that prompt her to wear a gas mask to cover her nose; much to her disbelief if some food like that would make people sick if suicidal eaten. Her view however soon changes as she witnesses Sadatsuka has reaches 84 points however, Alice is among the few who are speechless about her points while thinking that some one like Sadatsuka would be an unlikely challenge; yet the points had not impressed Alice as she see it is Hisako's turn to present her dish while see the rivalry between Hisako and Sadatsuka. As Hisako's dish has surpasses even Sadatsuka's own by impressed Orie and the other judges for the medicine like curry, Alice would claimed that Hisako's specialties is medical spices and believed that she had combined both curry and medicine spices all together in one pack before pouring them into the water. Cooking Style Like Erina's cookery style, Alice's cooking style is believed to be the finest and artistic as Alice's abstract mind. By using Molecular Gastronomy, the cookery style used cutting edge scientific technique to create complicated dishes, Alice can convert any type of dish a part of her refined art, making her as the scientific artist among the chef. Unlike Erina, whose concept of dishes would based on perfection, Alice often viewed the food with technical cutting edge theory while using her artistic mind to create the food that even the food critics can't say no to the dish. Instead of using stylish style from the wealthy and high pedigree status of culinary, Alice focuses on the critical theory of cooking preparation according to her vast knowledge of ingredients as if the dish is like her science project, which indicate s that only the artistic and stylish dish win above all else. Due to the combination of Nakiri Family pride and even her own wise cracking cunning to create the unsuspecting innovative and refined cooking style, Alice cookery style is one of the kind which making her both scientific and artistic chef, whose recipe may be rivaled to Soma's Yukihira Style Recipe without any effort. Dishes Original *Nature Treasure Trio Egg Set:Alice's dish during the Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle exam. Combination of 3 egg dishes in one meal, these egg meals are so unique that the staff has considered the set as an art about mother nature compared to the eatable dish. These three dishes are, **Neptune Diluted Ocean Glee with Salmon Eggs- The egg yolk that blended with Salmon Fish eggs and the bluish glee as crystal water. The dish theme represents Ocean. **Dutch Style Asparagus Forest In An Egg-The boiled egg like dish used both White Asparagus Mosse & "Hollandaise Sauce" as the prime ingredients. The dish theme represents Forest. **Milk Shake in an Egg-The milk shake inside the empty egg shells as it is function as the mini mug. The dish's theme represents Earth. ''Shokugeki'' Record Trivia *Though the origin is remain a mystery, Alice is hinted that due to her mixed blood (mostly from her mother from Denmark) that caused Erina sees her as a "commoner"; making her as the pauper of the Tootsuki Academy. *Of all rivals in Soma's life in the academy, Alice is the sole rival who is both skeptic and intrigue over Soma's skills in the academy, which led her attempts to defeat both Soma and Erina in order to become a prime figure in this very academy. Despite the rivalry however, Alice is seemly has a good term and befriends with Soma after she intrigued about her last minute effort to surpass his ordeal; which is the opposite to Erina's perspective. *Alice's tensed cousin rivalry with Erina is similar to the Mishima Sibling Rivary with the likes of Mishima Kazuya and Lars Anderson/Lee Chaolan from Tekken series. *Despite as Erina's fierce rival for the academy prestige spot after graduation, Alice is often plays a prominent role as Erina's personal consultant and guide her to a normal life without too much pressure, having positive thinking as well as interactions with the people. Her consultations also about a normal girl's love life, to which Erina deemed it unnecessary. Category:Female Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Rival Category:Nakiri Family Category:Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:92nd Generation Students